Ikikaeru Inuyasha
by Xussy
Summary: k pasaria si alguien destrozara la vida de Kagome y esta encontrara a otro hombre k esta enamorado de ella? pues lee este fic y lo descubriras! ARIGATÔ
1. El libro

**Parte 2:**

Hôjô: verás, querida… le di el libro…

Kag: ¿el libro? ¿qué libro?

Hôjô: el de la Joya de la Cuatro Almas…

Kag: ¿qué has hecho qué? Ù.ú

Hôjô: si exacto, él quería saber que te había pasado… y

Claro yo quise ayudarle..pero no te lo tomes a mal, Kagome-chan…

En el fino rostro de Kagome aparecieron unes leves lágrimas de histeria, ella no quería que Itsuki supiera su vida, lo que sufrió y lo que hizo Shikon con Inuyasha..ella…eso no lo sabía muy bien porque sólo algo le contó Shikon sobre la que le haría a su hanyou…

Hôjô: ¿qué te pasa, sacerdotisa? ¿Has recordado algo del pasado?

Kag: ¿Qué pretendes haciendo esto?

Hôjô: quiero hacerte sufrir, sólo eso… al igual que tú hiciste conmigo, querida.. me llenaste de ilusiones y luego me enteré de que tenías a ese miserable hanyou… me hiciste sufrir, y ahora te toca a ti…jajajajajaj (risa maléfica, de esas malvadas xD)

Kag: mira que eres miserable…¿por eso quieres utilizar a Itsuki? No es que yo le tenga mucho aprecio…

Hôjô: tú le tienes aprecio a todo el mundo, Kagome-chan…

Ayumi: ¡Kagome-chan!

Hôjô: mierda… 

Kag: bueno, Hôjô-kun, ya te puedes ir no tienes nada de qué hablar…

Hôjô: bueno, pero te haré sufrir, recuerdalo…

Hôjô se fue.

Ayumi: ¿qué hacia Hôjô aquí, Kagome-chan?

Kag: …

Ayumi: no te habrá hecho algo malo ¿no?

_**----Hôjô----**_

Hôjô se encontraba andando por la calle dirección a su escuela, para encontrarse con Itsuki y entonces al doblar la esquina, cae de espaldas, un hombre corpulento estaba posado ante él, tenía el pelo "punki" y de color rosa un tanto rojizo, con unos pequeños mechones en la cara.

¿: detecto un gran odio en ti.

Hôjô: ¿de veras?

¿: ¿A quién odias tanto?

Hôjô: a Kagome-chan la…

¿: (cortó a Hôjô en la explicación) ¿sacerdotisa?

Hôjô: si..pero, usted ¿sabe quién es?

¿: soy Shikon.

Hôjô: ¿Shikon?

Dicho esto Shikon desapareció.

_**----Itsuki----**_

Itsuki se encontraba en su casa, concretamente en su habitación, sentado enfrente de la mesa de su escritorio, donde se encontraba el libro que le había dado Hôjô.

Itsuki: "¿estaría bien espiar lo que pone en ese libro?"

Itsuki sopló delicadamente la cubierta ddl libro para empezar a leer, se sorprendió al ver que una chica podía atravesar un pozo y llegar a la Sengôku Jidai…él se quedó hasta el punto este:

'_El hanyou se abalanzó sobre la chica, clavándole sus garras afiladas en su delicada piel, la chica no opuso resistencia alguna, y para evitar la transformación completa de su atacante y amado, se dispuso a besarlo, al tacto de sus labios, el hanyou se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo y la soltó, entonces la correspondió…'_

Itsuki: "Vaya, Kagome-sama estaba verdaderamente enamorada de ese hombre.."


	2. Chapter 1

_Datos esenciales: Kagome,24 años/Itsuki,18años/Inuyasha,26 años_

**Parte 1:**

(Era de noche)

Itsuki: (pasaba por delante del santuario Higurashi y vio a Kagome, apoyada en el árbol sagrado y llorando, entonces subió y se puso delante suyo) ¿Qué le pasa, Kagome-sama?

Kag: (alzó la mirada) ¿eh? No… nada… por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí, Itsuki?

Itsuki: (él había venido para declararse a Kagome-sama) mmm…pues.. usted.. ¿qué haría si estubiera enamorada de una persona que no sabe si le corresponderá?

Kag: luchar para abrirme paso en su corazón..(se puso a llorar de nuevo) yo.. una vez luché por el corazón de una persona, y lo conseguí… y cuando estábamos más unidos y parecía que todo iba bien el murió… ( se le dibujó una leve sonrisa histérica en su rostro bañado por las lágrimas) aún espero que aparezca por la puerta y dija que todo fue una broma…(dijo sollozando)

Itsuki: (al ver a Kagome de ésta manera, se arrepintió de lo que momentos antes iba a hacer) yo…lo siento…no se qué decir..

Kag: tranquilo no pasa nada (desaparecieron las lágrimas de su rostro y para reemplazarlas se visualizó una dulce sonrisa)

Itsuki: "No quiero volver a verla llorar…haré todo lo posible para vr su sonrisa cada día!"

Kag: ¿Qué te pasa Itsuki?¿Por qué has venido a estas horas?

Itsuki: (se ruborizó) yo…no me acuerdo jeje

Kag: entonces deberías volver a casa y dormir, ¿mañana tines que ir al instituto, no?

Itsuki: si…de acuerdo… usted dejó el instituto y se quedó aquí de sacerdotisa de muy joven, ¿no?

Kag: si, ¡con 18 años! Jeje. Preferia la vida de sacerdotisa… a él le gustaba más que no fuera al intituto…así no le dejaba solo…

Itsuki: no lo encuentro yo muy norma..¬¬

Kag: ya lo sé pero.. por él cualquier cosa…AH! Pero, ¿qué hago yo aquí explicandote esto? Anda ve a dormir.

Itsuki: ¡Si!

Kag: a por cierto, gracias (le dijo con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro)

Itsuki: ¿por qué… me da las gracias?

Kag: porque me has animado, muchas gracias.

Itsuki: (sonrió complacido) de nada

Kag: anda ve a descansar.

Itsuki: ¡Si! ¡Hasta mañana!

Al día siguiente Itsuki fue al insituto y entró en la biblioteca de la escuela, entonces allí vio, un libro con una portada que le dejó admirado, en ella, con un fondo de color purpura penetrante, el dibujo de una sacerdotisa, que le recordaba a cierta persona, con un aextraña joya entre sus manos.

¿: Eis, ¿qué haces aquí, Toyama? Sabes que está prohibido entrar aquí…

Itsuki: lo-lo siento…es que ese libro…

¿: precisamente la esntrada esta sala está prohibida por dicho libro.

Itsuki: ¿Qué tine ese libro?

¿: ¿qué ye ha cautivado de ese libro?

Itsuki: la mujer de la portada…

¿: ¿no te recuerda a alguien?

Itsuki: si… a la sacerdotisa Kagome-sama…

¿: es que realmente es ella… podía ir al pasado hasta la Sengôku Jidai… y luchó contra youkais y monstruos con su poder acerdotal, y se enamoró del hanyou que la acompañaba..y fueron muy felices hasta que él murió…

Itsuki: ¿puedo o creerme dicha historia?

¿: llévatelo, lléelo, después dime…yo lo sé porque yo iba al intituto con ella…

Itsuki: pero profesor Hôjô…

Hôjô: nada, nada, déjalo….

El profesor Hôjô, se fue de la sala para dejar a Itsuki y sus pensamientos

Itsuki: "¿Entonces este libro relata la vida de Kagome-sama?"

Dudó un poco pero al fin, la yema de sus dedos tocó la rasgada superficie del libro, en la que ponía con hermosas letras doradas: _La Joya de la Cuatro Almas_ al ver ese nombre, el chico se sobrealtó, recordó que era una joya preciada y codiciada desde generaciones atrás, entonces comprendió que la mujer de la foto, era la sacerdotisa de la que estaba enamorado, y lo que sostenía entre sus dulces manos era la preciada Joya de la Cuatro Almas.

Minetras el profesor Hôjô fue al templo sintoísta de la ciudad, el Higurashi, allí encontró a Kagome que estaba barriendo el patio con suma precaución para no dejar ni el más mínimo rastri de suciedad.

Hôjô: vaya.. Kagome-chan… quiero hablarte de Toyama..

Kag: ¿de Itsuki? ¿Por qué?

Hôjô: parece que se peocupa mucho por ti… parece que te tiene gran aprecio..

Kag: ¿De qué me hablas Hôjô-kun?


End file.
